Acting up!
by allconspirer
Summary: Another of my 'purely for fun' KaiHil oneshots. Kai and Hilary an argument over her behaviour.


This is a simple KaiHil oneshot, the idea came to me today and I just had to write it as it was stopping me from doing anything else! Last time I did one of these everyone liked it, this is set some years after the final season when they are all growed up!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes!" Hilary scowled as she picked up her coat "You're an arrogant, stuck up, ridiculous excuse for a man"

"You're no picnic yourself" Kai retorted jumping to his feet and staring intimidating down at her "This is why we never worked, this is why we're not married, this right here!"

"You act as though it was all my fault… you're as much to blame as I am?"

"No, I'm not, you're the one who acted like she was better than me all the time"

"You Jerk!" Hilary was positively trembling with rage, the fire in her eyes burned with a passion Kai had never witnessed in the ten years they had known each other "If you ever, ever….KAI!" Hilary screeched as Kai suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, she struggled against him until finally he let her go "You Jerk! You ruined the scene!"

He smirked at her "Sorry"

"No you're not, I know when you are sorry and you sir, are not sorry." Pulling herself away from him completely Hilary gave him a dark look "How am I ever going to get this right if you keep on doing that?" she picked up her script and began to flip through the pages "Kai tomorrow is a tough day, this is my biggest speech if I make it brilliant then I'll get even more work."

"You don't need to work, I'll look after you."

"I love acting Kai" Hilary gave him a condescending smile "Let me do what I love."

"I know" Kai sighed and picked up his own copy of the script "I just don't want you to feel like you have to work"

Frowning Hilary gave Kai a speculative look, he was acting strangely today "Kai why… is this about scene 23?"

"No" his voice was it's usual monotone but Hilary knew he was lying

Smiling devilishly Hilary pretended to look down at her script "Well that's good because they're thinking of making it longer, there's this bit where Richard has to throw me down on the bed, and then he sort of pins my arms above my head with one hand and runs his other hand slowly down my body to slip under my shirt…"

"Oh Hell No!" Kai's face was thunderous at this point "No way Hils! We agreed when we started dating that there would be no more of that…" Looking up at him as he ranted away Hilary wanted to laugh but there was something so primal in his expression that it took her breath away "Do you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said that if you two do that scene then the likelihood of that mans hands staying attached to his body is very unlikely. Ok?"

"Ok… but I was kidding, it's just gonna be a kiss. Nothing more **or** less."

"Nothing more?" Kai asked one eyebrow raising

"Or less" she reminded him.

"Alright" he shrugged helplessly wishing he could say more to convince her but he knew he couldn't. As long as it was only kissing he didn't mind really, after all if it hadn't been for Hilary's acting career they probably would never have got together.

_It was red carpet night and Hilary Tachibana made famous for her time spent with the blade breakers had starred in one of the biggest action films of the year. Due to her time spent with the blade breakers she had spent a lot of her time training with them and her ability to keep to the rigorous filming schedule had amazed everyone around her, she performed most of her own stunts and to the shock of all the critics this celebrity could actually act!_

_As contracted she had dragged all her friends along to the premier, the only reason she had originally got the job was due to this agreement but now this film had become a hit she had offers coming from all over the place._

_Running all over the place as though they were still twelve years old Tyson Daichi and Max had been at ease as they greeted fans willingly signing autographs and stopping to speak with reporters. Ray and Mariah had been more subdued as they posed for pictures and walked together in an affectionate manner. Kai had remained with Hilary looking moody and uncooperative but that had been expected, as it was they overshadowed the rest of the cast much to the annoyance of the male lead, Hilary didn't care though, he'd been an ass all throughout filming and he deserved this._

_As they sat in their seats Hilary had leaned across to them whispering "Look guys… one of the scenes got altered during filing and I'm really not sure you all should…"_

_"Ignore her, she's going to be brilliant the whole way through!" Mariah had cut her off before she could say more and continued to chat inanely throughout the advertisements so that Hilary could say nothing more to warn them, sitting back in her seat Hilary covered her eyes and hoped for the best._

_Exactly fifty seven minutes in Hilary ducked down in her seat covering her ears and closing her eyes, when she had filmed this scene she had completely forgotten who she would be sitting next to during the premiere and how much like family they had all become._

_Noticing Hilary's odd actions Kai frowned, there were three people between them so he couldn't just lean over and check she was alright. Shrugging he looked up at the screen just in time to see Hilary's character Susannah being swept into the arms of the male lead. Like the rest of his friends he found himself slightly embarrassed by the display but as the scene continued all he could feel was anger and jealousy._

_It wasn't an explicit scene but just the suggestion that Hilary was naked under those covers with that man. He looked away but he could still hear 'Susannah's' breathy moans and her repeatedly saying 'Oh Chris'_

_Finally he stood up and making his way quickly to the aisle walked out of the theatre, his exit had not been subtle and Hilary immediately noticed his actions. Jumping to her feet she followed suit, making her way past her friends and running up the stairs after him. She found him in the corridor outside his face livid, feeling nervous Hilary readjusted the straps of her dress, the damn things had been bothering her all evening._

_"I'm so sorry Kai… I know I should have warned you about it. I tried to but Mariah cut in… I didn't know you'd be angry though… I thought it might embarrass us all but I never imagined you'd be this angry" she stared into his irate eyes and smiled tentatively "is it really such a bad scene?" _

_"Yes" he responded his anger still high "You're acting like a slut"_

_"But that's the point Kai… it's just acting. We never had sex… ugh" she shivered "Anything but. Seriously Kai do you think my first time would be with him on set?"_

_"First time?" Kai repeated quietly, he started to calm after that "So… you've never?"_

_As if only just realising what she had revealed Hilary flushed red "No" she looked down shyly "I…" shaking her head Hilary tried to calm him down"Look this is not the time to talk about this. Kai you are my friend, please just support me in all this."_

_"In all what Hilary? You being a slut?"_

_"The character isn't even a slut!" she cried gesticulating wildly with her arms and causing her dress strap to fall down her arm again, she shoved it back onto her shoulder "This is my career, every single thing you guys have done I have supported!"_

_"We weren't having sex on screen! Do you think we want to watch you do scenes like that again and again."_

_"It's acting, and I'll warn you Kai you never have to watch it!"_

_"I don't need to watch it, I'll know it's happening and it kills me inside!"_

_"It... what?" Hilary was stunned, her arms dropped to her sides and once again the strap of her dress fell down her shoulder._

_"It… it kills me inside." He walked forwards staring down into her eyes "Hilary just the idea of another man touching you makes me angrier than I ever remember being before" sliding one hand up her arm he moved the strap back to it's original position, he felt goosebumps rise underneath his hand._

_Hilary shivered at the touch of his hand on her skin, her eyes left his and she stared down at the ground "Do you really mean that?"_

_"Would I lie to you?"_

_"If it got what you wanted yes, you would"_

_He shook his head and smiled at her "No, I have never in my life lied to you about the important things, and I never will"_

_"I... I need to be back in there" Hilary inclined her head towards the door she moved away from Kai and walked over to the theatre, before she opened the door she turned back and smiled at Kai "You coming?" she asked extending her hand to him._

_"Sure" placing his hand in hers Kai followed her back inside, to his great relief when Hilary next appeared on screen she was fully clothed and remained that way for the rest of the film._

"What you smiling at?" Hilary asked as she stared at Kai in confusion

"Just remembering your first movie" he grinned at her, a thing unseen by most people, her own smile matched his in width as she sat down and held her hand out for him to join her. He sat next to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Best movie I ever made"

"Even beating the one you got an Oscar nomination for?"

"I actually won something with my first film" she placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled before picking up her script "You know what... just to keep you happt perhaps we should read scene 23"

"A very good idea" Kai agreed "Now when I throw you onto the bed…."

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
